Angiwar
Angiwar is an old and powerful Nosferatu, said to be one of the few of his clan who have taken up the fight against their siblings, the Nictuku. Some claim he may even be able to stand up to them in age and power. Biography Angiwar is a remarkable figure who claimed an adversarial domain full of Lupines and without cities for many centuries and made it grow to his benefit. One of the original inhabitants of the , he lived during the Stone Age in a tribe under the protection of the Get of Fenris. One night, he found a maiden sitting on the Maine, crying tears of blood. Angiwar listened to her story and did not reject her. Moved by his sincerity and honesty, the maiden Embraced him. In doing so, however, she separated him from his tribe, since the Fenrir thought him now corrupted. The pair fled, using Obfuscate to avoid the attention of the Lupines, as well as the Matriarch's brood-mates that had come for her. The pair spent millenia on the run, until his sire could no longer take the fact that her very presence attracted threats to her progeny and left him. Alone, Angiwar ventured south, to see the place of origin of his sire. Around the 4th millenium BCE, he arrived in Nineveh, where the local ruler, a Malkavian named Anuitu, invited him to a blood-feast with the intention of killing him. In the resulting conflict, Anuitu was destroyed and his temple burned down. Disgusted with the civilizations of the south, Angiwar returned home, oblivious to the fact that Anuitu's childe, Inanna, had sworn vengeance against him. After having returned home, Angiwar took the local tribes under his protection, guiding them as a divine figure. An alliance with the Gangrel Mardan ensured a strained coexistence with the local Lupines. Despite this, Angiwar was still filled with wanderlust and followed the Goths southward, aiding in their conquest of Rome, and later moved eastwards to follow the army of Alexander the Great. He returned home again during the period of the Punic Wars. Using the mortal tribes in his thrall, he ordered them to construct a cave system in the . He left when his ally Mardan called on his help to defend a tribe of Celts against the armies of Julius Caesar, but was defeated by an angry Inanna, who had become a supporter of the Roman Empire. Fleeing behind the Rhine, the pair waged a bitter conflict, with Angiwar finding unexpected support in the form of the Get of Fenris, who disliked the Romans for their own reasons. Inanna conquered Angiwar's haven in 83 CE, hoping to draw the Nosferatu out. The pair clashed during the fall of Vikus Nida in 110, with Angiwar managing to wound Inanna grievously enough to send her into torpor. In 451, Angiwar clashed with the Huns on the , sensing the hand of an ancient behind them. Believing it to be a Nictuku, Angiwar ventured east. In battle against Baba Yaga and her armies, he was mortally wounded and only saved through the intervention of a wandering Salubri. The Salubri brought him before Saulot, who taught him of Golconda. Angiwar stayed for several centuries before returning home. In the following decades, Angiwar retreated into obscurity, since the spreading of Christianity caused him to be denounced as a demon. Within his domain, he formed an alliance with Julia Antasia, the Prince of Frankfurt and leader of a humanist faction among the Ventrue. Staying hidden, Angiwar continued to influence the happenstances of his domain, until Inanna awoke again in 1176 and moved against the current Emperor, Friedrich Barbarossa. Angiwar saw himself threatened by a strengthened Celestial Chorus who continued to see him as a demon. Instead, he dedicated himself to seeking Golconda. While he refused to take part in Cainite politics, he spoke with appreciation of the foundation of multi-Clan sects in 1394, causing many of his progeny to support the Camarilla. During the 15th century, Angiwar finally reached Golconda and retreated from politics. His peace, however, would not last. During the , he was again attacked by Inanna, who had allied with the Giovanni and the Ventrue Vinzenz von Stalburg to defeat her nemesis. Angiwar again nearly died, but was saved by his childe, Ahjan Shakkar, who hid his torpid body. Angiwar rested in torpor for several centuries, guiding members of his Clan through visions that would give them strength. In 1995, he woke again when Baba Yaga arose in the East. Sneaking away from the care of his childe, he rests now to gather strength to face the Hag. Angiwar's activities following Baba Yaga's destruction in 2000 are unknown. References * * * Category:Nosferatu (VTM) Category:Fifth Generation vampires Category:Methuselahs Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character